


drip down inside of me

by Johnnyswoah



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lap Dances, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, pussy omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnyswoah/pseuds/Johnnyswoah
Summary: “Ever had a dance before?” Jungwoo asks once they’re inside, as if he can tell just how much of a rookie Johnny is when it comes to this. He shouldn’t feel embarrassed, but for some reason he does, a little insecure about his own inexperience.“No, I haven’t.” He tells him honestly, letting himself be pushed down into the surprisingly plush chair. “You’ll be the first.”
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 13
Kudos: 164





	drip down inside of me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING this fic contains Jungwoo with a vagina so if that makes you uncomfortable, please don’t read. 
> 
> I was honestly just desperate for another pussy omega!jungwoo fic so I had to make it happen myself. Don’t ask. Don’t look at me.
> 
> Also this is only half edited

The first thing Johnny’s conscious mind registers is that it’s hot. Stiflingly so. It feels like ages since he got himself cooped up in this obnoxious little strip club filled with the fumes of alcohol and sweaty bodies, and it feels inescapable.

He’s gripping a drink in his hand; a whiskey on the rocks, his usual. Each sip numbs his senses even more and the less he can feel right now, the better. There are so many different smells hitting him all at once and it’s so overwhelming he almost wants to be sick. He can barely even decipher them anymore. Usually, he’s keen on immediately sensing what smells mean and where they’re coming from, but with so many surrounding him all at once, in a fog so thick it’s nearly tangible, he’s lost all of that skill in the span of a second.

There’s music playing, lights flashing, and he’s aware there’s a show happening behind him that he doesn’t care to pay attention to. He knows Jaehyun is probably soaking it up, throwing money at the nearly naked alphas and omegas and even betas on stage and cheering them on with his dick hard, but Johnnys never really been one for things like this.

He’s sitting at the bar and taking another sip from the glass in his hand when he notices the bartender looking at him while she’s using a hand towel to dry a freshly cleaned glass. It makes him lean over the bar so he can see her better, because the way she’s looking at him tells him she’s got something to say.

“Not enjoying yourself?” She hums nonchalantly when she notices Johnny leaning in, as she sets the glass and the towel down. “You know they’re on stage?”

Barely, with concentration and singling out her smell alone, Johnny deciphers she’s an alpha.

“Uh, yeah, I know. I just.. I’m not in my element here.” He says, quickly leaning back and downing the last of the whiskey in his glass.

The girl hummed, coming up to the bar where Johnny was sat and leaning her elbows on it, eyes looking out into the hoard of people dancing and shouting and watching the strippers. “I get that,” she says, “It’s a little tiring dealing with drunken fools day in and day out. Don’t get me wrong, I love what I do, but it’s a lot.”

Johnny nods, his eyes averting over to the other side of the bar where the other bartender was whipping up some fruity looking drink Johnny thought looked like a margarita.  
“My friend is more into it than me. He dragged me here.” 

“Ah,” the girl says, gaze shifting from behind Johnny’s shoulder to his face. “My name’s Jisoo, by the way. Sorry if I’m a bit annoying. My coworker usually takes on most of the clients. He’s a natural at this.”

“It’s no problem.” Johnny says, his finger pushing his empty glass a few inches away on the bar. “My name’s Johnny.”

The girl, Jisoo, smiles in return and then grabs Johnny’s glass to rinse it out. “Another drink?”

Johnny nods, and Jisoo gets to work filling the glass with fresh ice to pour the whiskey over while Johnny cranes his neck to turn around and try to pick Jaehyun out of the crowd.

Near the stage, Johnny can make him out shoving a couple of ones down the bra of one of the dancers. He’ll never really understand Jaehyun’s fascination with these kinds of things. That, or maybe they just have different tastes.

Before he looks away though, he notices a silver, glittery piece of fabric that catches the light perfectly, and when he turns more to focus on it, he sees the person it’s attached to.

It’s one of the dancers, a boy, presumably very tall if the comparison with the other dancers is anything to go off of, and he’s wearing almost nothing aside from a little, silver glittery thing, a vest it looks like, and a tiny, tiny little pair of panties that barely leave anything to the imagination. He’s dancing, arms behind him on the pole while he shows off his body to the patrons of the club, bathed in the rapidly flashing colorful lights that illuminate his tight belly and the faint, barely there dip of his chest. If Johnny’s eyesight isn’t failing him, the boy must be an omega.

“It’s kind of cool, isn’t it?” Jisoo’s voice breaks Johnny from his momentary stun, and he turns back around to sit straight at the bar. 

“Yeah, it kind of is.” He says, resisting his urge to immediately glance back again and get a better look at the pretty boy in his pretty vest. 

Jisoo must notice because she gestures to the stage and says, “which one’s your favorite?”

The question might usually take Johnny off guard, but he doesn’t miss a beat, replying, “the one in the vest.”

“That’s Jungwoo.” Jisoo says, her fingers tapping idly at the bar once she’s pushed Johnny’s refilled glass back to him. “He’s here most nights. He’s a favorite I think.” She chuckles. “He gets the most customers, usually. It makes sense, he really does know how to work the pole.”

“I suppose so.” Johnny replies, taking another glance back and seeing someone from the front of the stage shoving bills into his underwear. They barely stay in place, the panties are so tiny, and Johnny looks away before anything is accidentally flashed, because he’s not sure how he’d handle getting even a far away glimpse of that omega’s goods right now.

Jisoo chuckles from behind the bar, which brings Johnny’ attention back onto her. “Can I get you anything else?”

Johnny considers it, fingers twirling the edge of his whiskey glass that was in front of him, but he decides against it.

“No, thank you, I think I’m actually good. I might come back in a bit, but I should check up on my friend.”

The girl nods, offering him another smile and a small bow as Johnny gets up and collects his jacket from the back of his seat to sling it over over his shoulders and grabs his cup to down the rest of his drink in one go. He politely waves to her before he braves the crowd and begins to try to weave through to get to the stage. It isn’t very far away from the bar, and Johnny finds himself nearer to the beginnings of the stage, where he can easily spot Jaehyun stood in the very front row, cheering and flailing a dollar bill up in the air while he looks for a particular dancer to throw it at. Johnny approaches him, clapping a hand on his back to get attention.

“Had your fun?”

Jaehyun glances over to him and shrugs, almost immediately giving his attention back to the stage where a dancer is mid air on the pole.

“Jae, seriously.”

“Come on Johnny, I don’t want to leave. I haven’t even had a dance yet!”

This prompts Johnny to roll his eyes, huffing. “Why haven’t you? Isn’t that why you come here?”

“Not entirely. Is it so bad that I actually like watching them dance too? They’re insanely good at what they do. It’s almost mesmerizing.”

Johnny chews on the inside of his cheek and chances a look at the stage, where, up this close, his eyes immediately fly to vest boy. It nearly takes his breath away, and upon such a view, he has to tell his dick to calm down. He’s bent down and got his back arched, pushing his ass out towards the crowd where Johnny can see his tiny little panties riding up his ass, and to add fuel to the flame, he reaches down to pull on the waistband so they stretch even further, this time cupping his little pussy so perfectly, Johnny can almost make out exactly what it would look like.

“Enjoying the view?” He hears Jaehyun chuckle from beside him, arms crossed over his chest while he watches Johnny froth. It prompts Johnny to shove him, embarrassed.

“Hey, stop it-“ Jaehyun counters it by shoving Johnny’s arm back into his own chest. “Which one is it, though? My favorite is that one over there.”

Johnny’s gaze follows where Jaehyun’s pointing at until he spots the dancer in question, a busty woman wearing a sequin embellished bra and bright pink panties. Of course, Johnny couldn’t say he was surprised.

“Cool.” He replied, uncaring. “Now can you get your lap dance so we can go home? I promised Taeyong I’d feed Ruby tonight-“

“Shh, I will. I’m thinking she might be the one tonight.” Jaehyun snickered, giving the dancer a cheeky wave when she glanced his way, which she returned in an equally flirty manner.

Johnny rolled his eyes again and went to walk off back to the bar to hang out with his new bartender friend, when he felt Jaehyun’s hand on his shoulder pulling him back.

“Why don’t you get one too, man? Little vesty over there doesn’t look too preoccupied.” He said, gesturing over to where the dancer was nearing the edge of the stage, letting the patrons touch him as they pleased while he passed them by, eyes scanning the club. When his gaze landed on Johnny and Jaehyun’s area, he managed to catch Johnny’s eyes for a split second and winked, and Johnny turned to look at Jaehyun right as he was smirking and pointing his thumb in Johnny’s direction. The next thing Johnny knew, he was running off to find his dancer of the night, leaving him there to fend for himself.

He stood there a moment, a little confused and unsure of what to do, when he realized vesty was approaching him. He was weaving through the crowd that had gathered by the stage until he was finally close enough that Johnny could really see his face- and now he’s standing right in front of him.

“Hi.” He says, hand reaching out to grab onto Johnny’s bicep and squeeze it, “was that your friend?”

“Yeah,” Johnny nods, unsure of what he’s supposed to do; is he supposed to reciprocate the touch? Would that be inappropriate? Isn’t he not allowed to do that here?

“Don’t be shy, you can do whatever you like.” The boy said, like he was reading Johnny’s mind. “My name’s Jungwoo. You are?”

“Johnny,” Johnny replies, continuing to stand there awkwardly while Jungwoo’s hand squeezes at his bicep again, causing him to subconsciously clench the muscle.

“Johnny,” Jungwoo repeats, finally moving his hand off of Johnny’s arm and slinging both of his around Johnnys shoulders and smiling at him. He’s so tall; Johnny’s never met an omega in his life that’s the same height as him, but here he is, standing completely face to face with this gorgeous, chestnut haired, magical smelling omega. “Care for a dance? Your friend seemed to think you needed one.” He giggled.

At first, Johnny’s mind comes up with a casual dance, like sometime you’d do with someone at a party when you went to get to know them better; but he quickly remembers that he’s in a strip club, and this is a stripper, and he’s being offered a lap dance.

“Oh- well, um.. sure.” He replied, his brain unable to help him come up with literally anything else to say, and Jungwoo hums excitedly and grabs his hand to lead him into one of the back rooms.

Johnny’s seen Jaehyun be dragged off into these rooms the few times he’s accompanied him here, but he’s never been into one of them himself. Sure, he’s a man, he has his needs, but he doesn’t usually try to fulfill them at dingy strip clubs like this one- and if he does, it’s probably not going to be one of the dancers. Yet here he is, being pulled into one of the dark, mysterious, coveted back rooms by this fairy boy of an omega that he can hardly believe is real.

“Ever had a dance before?” Jungwoo asks once they’re inside, as if he can tell just how much of a rookie Johnny is when it comes to this. He shouldn’t feel embarrassed, but for some reason he does, a little insecure about his own inexperience.

“No, I haven’t.” He tells him honestly, letting himself be pushed down into the surprisingly plush chair. “You’ll be the first giving me a dance.”

“Oh!” Jungwoo giggles, swinging his leg over Johnny’s lap and taking a seat. “I’m so honored~”

Johnny’s breath hitches when he feels the warm weight of Jungwoo on his lap, pressing into him and laying his delicate hands on his shoulders again. Jungwoo definitely hears it, because he giggles again and shifts his hips so he presses down even further into Johnny’s lap. Here, so close in proximity to each other, Johnny can smell him clearly; his scent is strong, as any omega’s would be, something Johnny thinks smells like fresh citrus. It’s so alluring, he finds himself inhaling deeply to smell more of it, and he swears he can sense it getting stronger as Jungwoo minutely grinds his hips. All that’s separating him from being completely bare are those tiny little goddamn panties that make Johnny want to go insane.

“Feel free to touch me, big boy. This is about you, okay?” He lilts, placing a quick kiss onto the apple of Johnny’s cheek before getting up again and turning around so he’s facing away, his perky little ass right in Johnny’s face. It isn’t for long though, as he’s soon pressing back down and grinding against the already forming, just barely there bulge in Johnny’s jeans.

It makes Johnny gasp, taken off guard. For some reason he hadn’t expected for Jungwoo to get into it away, but there really wasn’t much to wait around for. With him now deliberately pressing his weight down, it was much harder for Johnny to keep his composure. His eyes scanned up and down the expanse of Jungwoo’s smooth, almost nude back, (save for the vest) and his hands almost physically itched with how badly he suddenly wanted to touch, to feel that milky skin under his fingertips, and keeping in mind what Jungwoo had said to him, he did just that.

He started by letting his hands latch around the omega’s waist, marveling in how small it was with both of his big hands wrapping almost completely around it. For how tall he was, the rest of him was petite; his thin legs, pretty hands, and that minuscule waist.

“You’re a pretty little thing, aren’t you?” Johnny says, hands going higher until his fingers just barely slipped up to the unexposed skin beneath the vest. Suddenly, now that the atmosphere is morphing into something he’s a little more familiar with, he feels a surge of confidence. “I’m sure all of the alphas that come here love to get their hands on you.”

“They do,” Jungwoo replies, leaning back and spreading his legs on Johnny’s lap, giving him the perfect opportunity to move his hands from Jungwoo’s waist and secure them on his beautiful thighs. This way he’s holding him open, surely making him feel exposed even in this secluded little room. “They love it when I let them touch. But I don’t always.”

“Oh?” Johnny raises his eyebrows, nuzzling his nose up against Jungwoo’s neck while the omega kept moving his hips, making Johnny’s cock come to life more and more with each grind. It also didn’t help that Jungwoo’s scent was indeed growing stronger, indicating he was becoming aroused as well. Johnny could imagine his scent was becoming stronger too.  
“You don’t? Then why am I allowed?”

Jungwoo’s head falls back and he lets out a breath, back sinking into Johnny’s chest. Johnny’s hands have a mind of their own now, rubbing up and down the sensitive skin of his inner thighs and stopping so dangerously close to his core. “Hardly any of them are as sexy as you.” He murmured, snaking his hand around to grab onto Johnny’s wrist and guide his hand between his spread legs. “Feel that? None of those other alphas can do this to me.”

Johnny’s fingers press into the fabric and immediately feel the sticky slick just barely seeping through. It’s almost like an out of body experience, this omega in his lap so openly turned on as well and presenting it to him so shamelessly.

“Oh my god, Jungwoo,” he moans into the boy’s ear, biting down lightly on the lobe just to feel his breath hitched. “How are you wet already? All an alpha has to do is touch you?” He asked, dragging his lips down the expanse of the omega’s pretty neck. He circles his fingers around the growing wet patch on the panties until he stops at his clit, which practically throbs under his touch. It makes Jungwoo buck up, a strained, desperate noise falling from his pink lips. 

“Yes,” He preened, rocking into the touch while his other hand came up behind him to card through Johnny’s hair. “I can’t help it, you’re so fucking hot. I wanted your hands all over me the minute I saw you.”

“What a slut,” Johnny chuckles darkly into his ear, raising the hand still on his thigh to land a firm smack, turning the skin a satisfying, pretty pink. 

“God, yes,” the word seems to make Jungwoo sag even more in his lap, ass pressed flush against Johnny’s full erection that’s being caged in by his tight jeans. “I wanna see your cock, alpha. You’re so hard for me. Can I see it?”

A little starstruck and too weak to deny such a request, Johnny pushes the omega off of him and he immediately gets down on his knees on the floor, between Johnny’s legs. He expertly pops open the button and pulls down the zipper so he can pull them down just enough so Johnny’s cock jumps out, fully hard and leaking at the tip. Jungwoo looks giddy at the sight, his eyes widening and tongue coming out to wet his lips. “You’re so big.”

It’s true, Johnny is big; alpha’s are known for being large in mass, and in turn, having giant cocks. However, even for a alpha, Johnny is huge. It either scares his partners away or makes them drool, and Jungwoo seems to be the latter.

His pale hands both come up to wrap around the girth, just barely squeezing at it to have Johnny gasping again. His hand comes down to slink into Jungwoo’s dark locks, which are much softer and silkier than Johnny imagined.  
“Do you do this to every alpha that pays for a dance? Get on your knees and choke on their cock within five minutes of meeting them?” He growls, urging Jungwoo with his grip to mouth and lick along the veins before he reaches the head and sucks on it like a lollipop. 

He pulls off momentarily to lick up the precum, staring up at Johnny with big, innocent eyes. “No. It’s just you, alpha. I only want to choke on your cock.” He says, before he’s diving back down and taking almost all of Johnny’s cock into his mouth in one go. He pulls off, sucks at the head for a moment, and then goes down again, this time holding it. 

“Oh my fucking god-“ Johnny gasps, grip becoming stronger on Jungwoo’s hair. “Are you sure about that? You’re so good at taking cock already.” He teases, eyes turned down to watch every single one of his movements. He looks undeniably cute like this, with his cheeks pink from his blush and his little button nose shimmering with the loose glitter all over his face. Johnny hadn’t really given himself the chance really admire this omega’s features; yes, his body was breathtaking, but so was his face. He was like a work of art.

Jungwoo doesn’t respond to that, just keeps going, attempting to take as much of Johnny’s cock into his mouth as he possibly could. It was such a sexy visual, as he was drooling and choking over Johnny’s fucking cock like a whore, dressed in practically nothing.

When he does pull off, he keeps his hand in place, pumping up and down and slapping Johnny’s spit-slicked cock against his cheek and then nuzzling his nose against it. “I’m so wet, alpha,” he whined, purposely pushing his out his bottom lip in a pout. “Do you wanna feel it?”

“Fuck, yes I do.” Johnny says through his strained breathing, resisting the urge to just cum all over the omega’s gorgeous face. However, he imagined something better might be in store for him.

Jungwoo stood up again, pulling off the little panties and flinging them to the side so he can plant himself on Johnny’s lap, already rubbing his bare pussy against Johnny’s slicked cock.

“You feel so soft,” Johnny murmurs as his fingers come down to slip into the folds, massaging Jungwoo’s swollen clit with the pad of his pointer. The simple motion makes Jungwoo preen, letting out a beautiful whimper as hell presses into the touch. “You’re so fucking wet for me. You’re practically dripping.” He pushes his finger further until he can slip it inside, groaning outwardly at how tight it was around one finger. He couldn’t even imagine how heavenly it would be to get his cock inside.

“Mhm,” Jungwoo hums, reaching down to help pull Johnny’s pants down more so he has better access. “I’m so wet for your cock, alpha,” and his voice is so sweet, dripping in honey and sugar, so soft and innocent to Johnny’s ears. His scent had become so strong, Johnny felt blinded by it to the outside world, and he pressed his nose against Jungwoo’s neck to inhale as deeply as he could. 

“You smell like fucking heaven.” He says, pulling back from his neck so he could tug the omega in and and kiss his lips. He realizes this is the first time they’ve kissed all night, and he immediately regrets not doing it sooner. His lips are plump and sugary sweet from his strawberry lipgloss, and he kisses like he’s starved for it, tongue easily slipping into Johnny’s mouth and invading his senses even more. Jungwoo’s lipgloss becomes smeared across both of their faces while they kiss, in the messiest, most perfect way possible.

“Will you fuck me?” Jungwoo asks when they finally pull away, his face flushed and lips even redder than before. He’s so beautiful, truly. Johnny can hardly believe he’s real.

He never imagined he’d be the type of person to do something to involved in the spur of the moment, but something about this situation makes him feel a certain way, and he doesn’t hesitate to nod.

“Yeah baby, I’ll fuck you. How do you want this?”

Jungwoo’s eyes avert down and he bites his bottom lip while he trails his hands up and down Johnny’s shoulders, as if he’s thinking about it. When he looks back up, he gives Johnny a shy little smile. “Like this?”

He pushes his hips forward and exhales hotly against Johnny’s cheek when his swollen little clit rubs against Johnny’s cock once more, the stimulation amazing and yet nowhere near enough.

“Anything, anything for you.” Johnny says as he reaches down to wrap his fingers around his cock, guiding it to slap against Jungwoo’s clit. It makes him gasp, trembling in Johnny’s lap while he waits for him to do more.

“In,” he whines, eyes closed and head coming to rest in the crook of Johnny’s shoulder. “Put it in.”

As much as Johnny’s the type to draw things like this out, he feels powerless to the little plea and obeys, one hand coming down to grab Jungwoo’s cheek and lift him just slightly so he can push the blunt head of his cock against the pink folds.

Its so wet, he doesn’t even have to exert any effort in order slip right in, becoming fully seated almost immediately. He feels Jungwoo’s ass hitting his thighs, plush, and he reaches around with his other hand to grab both of his cheeks in his hands and smack them before squeezing them and using the leverage to easily bounce Jungwoo up and down.

Jungwoo cries, loud and desperate, and he bites down onto Johnny’s neck to keep his sounds at bay. Although it really doesn’t do much, as he still can’t find it in himself to truly keep silent. He moans and whimpers as Johnny does all of the work for him, using nothing but his unnecessary amount of pure muscle to bounce him up and down the entire length of his cock.

“You’re so- so strong,” Jungwoo manages to comment, hiccuping in between his words as Johnny doesn’t slow. If anything, he goes even harder at the sound of Jungwoo’s voice, already wrecked. His hands unwind themselves from Johnny’s shoulders to come up and begun pushing at the jacket that was still on him, whining impatiently. “Off, take it off.”

Johnny complies quickly, letting go of Jungwoo’s ass to shuck the jacket off of his shoulders and toss it aside, before immediately grabbing onto the boy in his lap again and resuming his fast pace. He felt too wound up to take any of this slow, like it would be physically impossible.

“Fuck, that’s so much better.” Jungwoo says, finally letting his hands come down to squeeze Johnny’s biceps underneath his delicate hands. The muscles flex beneath his touch with every movement Johnny makes, and Johnny feels a massive surge of pride and arousal at how the omega is drooling over him.

When Jungwoo let’s go of Johnny’s arms, his hands come down again, this time to the hem of the alpha’s shirt so he can shove it up and splay his hands against Johnny’s firm, taut stomach.

“Oh my god,” he cries, voice so sensual and hot, “you’re fucking ripped.”

Johnny has enough brain power left to let out a breathless laugh, his thrust barely just stuttering before his pace evens out again. “Yeah? I take it you like alphas with big muscles so you can drool over them?”

“Fuck yes I do,” Jungwoo replies as his hands move once again to perch themselves back on Johnny’s shoulders to find stability again in the midst of the rough thrusts he’s receiving. “You’re even hotter than I thought.”

“You’re fucking tight,” Johnny comments in return, “and you were up there flaunting it like you were desperate for someone to just knot you already.”

Even through the never slowing pace Johnny’s set, he barely breaks a sweat. He’s too immersed in the moment to feel the ache of his muscles that are becoming tired.

“Knot me then.” Jungwoo says after a stretch of silence overtakes them, filled with the wet squelch of Jungwoo’s pussy and the slap of their skin. “Knot me, alpha, please, I’ll do anything.”

Johnny didn’t need to be told a second time, that was for sure, but he somehow imagines knotting this omega right now in this strip club wouldn’t be the best idea. He’s never even attempted to knot any of his one night stands, knowing full well how risky it is. 

“I don’t know, baby..” he says, pushing all the way inside and letting Jungwoo just sit like that on his lap. He’s breathing like a madman, and so is Jungwoo, but the other clearly isn’t ready for a break and begins grinding his hips to feel Johnny’s cock stirring inside of him.

“Please, alpha,” he begs, coming up to mouth at Johnny’s neck and jawline, biting and licking and kissing. “I need it, I need your knot more than anything.”

Somehow Johnny believes him, and he suddenly feels the insatiable urge to do just as he’s asking, plug him up with his knot and fill him up with so much cum, it’ll be dripping out of him all night, letting all of the other alphas here know exactly who he belongs to, even just in this moment.

Without another thought, his mind goes completely blank and he goes into autopilot, grabbing Jungwoo’s hips again and bouncing him up and down so fast, Jungwoo can’t help the loud, pathetic cry that leaves his lips.

“I’m gonna cum!” Jungwoo nearly shouts, breathing hard in Johnny’s ear. “Make me cum, alpha!”

Johnny manages to get a hand in between their bodies, pressing his thumb against Jungwoo’s clit and rubbing it in tight circles, causing Jungwoo’s whole body to start convulsing, trembling and shaking as he lets out broken cries. “I’m cumming!”

Johnny can feel the excess slick that pools out of Jungwoo and onto his lap, making the smack even nastier and louder, but he fucking loves it. He loves every second of it, how dirty it is, how desperate it is, how wrong and yet so fucking right it is. He’s so caught up in the moment that he’s caught off guard by his own orgasm, and he pushes in as deep as he possibly can as his cock begins to swell, knot doubling in size while he pours hot, thick cum into Jungwoo’s sweet little hole.

“Oh my god! Oh my god!” Jungwoo cries, body practically melting at how much Johnny’s cumming in him, filling him up to the bring and then some. Alphas cum a lot, it’s common knowledge, but this is so much more than he’s ever experienced.

“Fuck!” Johnny seethes, teeth clenched while he rides out probably the best orgasm he’s ever had inside Jungwoo, still bouncing him in his lap and looking down to watch as the cum begins to spill out, gathering around the base of his cock and Jungwoo’s lips, mixed with the never ending amount of slick. They’re both covered in it, absolutely soaked, and Johnny feels lightheaded.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Johnny finishes and goes slack in the chair, hands releasing their harsh grip on Jungwoo’s hips. Jungwoo seems to melt as well, immediately falling in a puddle against Johnny’s chest. It’ll be a bit before Johnny’s knot goes down, and he’s only just now realizing it for real.

After a few minutes of comfortable silent passes, Johnny let’s out a chuckle, to which Jungwoo sits up and looks at him with his eyebrow raised, “what?”

“Nothing,” Johnny replies, hands comfortable on Jungwoo’s hips “I just didn’t expect this.”

Jungwoo giggles, and Johnny thinks it’s the cutest sound he’s ever heard. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wonders how that horny little sex demon from minutes ago became so sweet and smiley. “I didn’t either, until I saw you. Then I knew I had to have you.”

“Do you do this to every hot alpha you see fit to fuck you?” He asks, unsure of what kind of answer he wants to hear. Jungwoo shakes his head, and he whether or not he’s lying, Johnny is content with that answer.

“I’ve only hooked up with clients a few times. It’s not really a thing we’re supposed to do, but you looked like you could have used a little something anyway.” He winks, and Johnny rolls his eyes, playfully smacking Jungwoo’s cheek.

Jungwoo crashes back down onto his chest again and they fall back into another comfortable silence while they wait for Johnny’s knot to go down. When it finally does, they untangle their limbs and Johnny finally stands up on his unsteady legs, doing his best to clean himself up and try not to look as fucked out as he feels before zipping up his pant and putting his jacket back on. He looks up and sees Jungwoo doing the same, sliding back into his panties and attempting to look some semblance of normal.

“My friend is probably waiting for me by now.” Johnny says as he approaches Jungwoo again, wrapping his hands around his waist and leaning in for a chaste kiss. “I should get going. But I want to see you again.”

“You trying to go steady or something?” Jungwoo jokes, but he leans in and kisses back anyway.

“If that’s what you want.” Johnny reaches down to squeeze his ass again. “I’m down for anything.”

“Give me your number and I’ll text you tomorrow, yeah? We can work something out.” Jungwoo says with a soft, genuine smile. Johnny nearly scrambles to get his phone from his pocket and hand it to Jungwoo to put his name into.

Once he does, he hands the phone back and Johnny looks down to see his name with a little heart next to it. It’s cute.

“I’ll see you later, then. It’s quitting time for tonight.” Jungwoo says as he gets ready to exit the private room area.

“Wait!” Johnny says, grabbing onto his wrist. “I never paid you.”

Jungwoo chuckles, his eyes crinkling in the corners. “Consider it on me.” He says, and then he’s dipping out of the room and weaving his way backstage again to get ready to go home.

When Johnny finally meets back up with Jaehyun at the entrance to the club, Jaehyun immediately scrunches up his nose at the smell of Johnny.

“Yikes,” he says, making a face. “You smell like perfume and oranges.”

Johnny just looks at him until it starts making sense, and Jaehyun’s face morphs from disgust to shock.

“Oh my god,” he says, “you actually did it.”

Johnny laughs, clapping a hand onto Jaehyun’s back and leading them both out of the stuffy little club.

“Let’s get out of here. I’ll tell you all about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you made it this far I love u. Thx for reading. This spawned out of nowhere and it’s not even that good but I wrote it so here we are. Let me know what you think?:((
> 
> twt is @johnnyswoah follow me I like making friends


End file.
